Life Love Everything
by JaliceLove
Summary: She was a hopeless romantic. She wanted surprisingly sweet things happen to her. Lucky for her Shikamaru thought she was worth it. ShikaIno


_Life, Love, Everything_

_By: JaliceLove_

_A/N: Heya! I felt kind of horrible with the sad chapters of Dream Accomplished so here' something a bit happy and fluffy. Let the fluffiness begin! Hope you enjoy. I suggest you listen to Gabe Bondoc – Life, Love Everything. It's his lyrics after all. Youtube him! He's awesome. Ahaha. _

_Please review! (: Reviews motivate me to write._

_Well let the fluffiness…. Start… Now._

* * *

_Life, Love, Everything._

Scribble.

Scribble.

Crumple.

Throw.

It must have repeated at least 100 times that evening—that same routine done by none other than Nara Shikamaru. The 24 year old man was currently sitting down on his comfortable bed with numerous crumpled sheets of paper on top and a guitar in his possession. He groaned again as he scribbled something on another sheet of paper and then read it over for a few more times then crossed stuff out, rethinking. This was so troublesome.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling and a certain blonde appeared then vanished. Letting a smile grace his features he went back to writing as inspiration hit him, having her image imprinted in his mind while writing…

* * *

"So Shikamaru, are you really doing it tonight?" a pink-haired woman asked him amazed.

The dark haired man smirked, "Yeah."

"And you're ready?"

"Che…."

"Well are you?" she asked him unsure. If he did anything bad….

A small smile appeared on his face as he said, "Woman, I was ready since I was born."

Her eyes widened, "Now that is something I thought I'd _never_ hear from **your** mouth Shikamaru."

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this. You, _Shikamaru_, doing something like this. "His best friend said unbelievably watching Shikamaru completely relaxed and watching his second favorite thing in the world –clouds.

"AND you don't even seem nervous about it."

The cloud watcher shrugged.

"Isn't this something deemed way too _troublesome_?" he said still in shock.

"You don't think I could do this?" he asked sitting up.

"Not that Shikamaru. Just… unexpected from you I guess… " Chouji scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Yeah." He agreed, "I guess Love does that to you then."

_

* * *

_

We've been together for a while now,

_And I know I memorize your smile now_

_I'm still mesmerized, still hypnotized_

He could just see her smile and surprise when she would see him this early. Earlier than usual.

He rang the door bell.

A few seconds later, a melodic voice embraced him when her door opened for him. The woman before him smiled at him and gently gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Shika! You're early." She commented surprised.

He chuckled, "… seems like it."

"Well Come on in, Sorry I haven't finished dressing up yet…" she said letting him in her apartment.

"Troublesome woman taking so much time…" he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

He watched as she smiled at him then sticking her tongue out at him cutely then told him to just wait at the living room.

Sitting down while having his hands in his pockets the whole time he sighed closing his eyes.

"Shika, do you want anything?"

_

* * *

_

Still the women that I first met,

_I know I didn't know your name yet_

_I knew that something deep inside me_

_It's just the yearn for you._

A loud screeching cry reached his ears, rudely waking him up from his slumber. Using his small hands he rubbed his eyes. He didn't cry, and instead blinked at the young baby girl crying. She seemed to realize that he was blankly staring at her and so she stared back. There was something about her that he couldn't place. One thing he knew, He couldn't help but give her a small smile and have his hand reach out to grab hers…

_

* * *

_

This little box holds a shiny thing

_A shiny ring that means you're everything_

_I get down on my knee, and ask you to be,_

_My life, my love, my everything,_

_All the music I've got_

_Oooh baby is for you I sing_

_My life, my love, my everything,_

_I refuse to go on without the joy you bring_

_I look deep in your eyes,_

_And ask you to be mine_

_Be mine…_

It was during their teen years when the topic of love seriously came up. Maybe it was just her hopeless romantic personality that brought up this troublesome topic but after hearing it, he couldn't forget it.

"So you're saying you want the whole troublesome process?" he said lazily while sitting with her at a nearby coffee shop.

Her aqua eyes flashed dangerously at him. She took a sip off her cocoa drink before screeching at him, "IT IS NOT TROUBLESOME."

His ears rumbled upon hearing her and he mumbled his trademark phrase.

Her eyes appeared hazier as she said dreamily, "Is it so wrong to dream Shika?"

"It'll only break your hopes later on."

"Hmph Shika, you're such a dream wrecker." She said at him. However she dismissed his thoughts and said, "Shikaaa…"

He sighed, "What?"

"Ask me how I want a guy to propose."

"Why the heck would I want to ask you—"

She smacked him interrupting his question.

"Dammit woman. "

"Ask me Shika!"

"Why bother you're just going to---"

"ASK SHIKA."

Sigh. "Fine, how do you want to be pro—"

"Well, " he sighed again realizing she interrupted him… again. She continued, "… I want someone to surprise me you know? Do something completely unexpected. Of course the guy has to kneel down AND he has to be sweet and romantic…"

"What happened to just ordinary…" he thought out loud.

Shushing him she answered his question, "because ordinary isn't worth It!"

"And… having some troublesome guy do something utterly pointless as kneeling down and saying sweet things are worth it?"

"YES!"

He rubbed his head, feeling a headache appear.

"Troublesome woman."

_

* * *

_

Love is complex and its simplicity

_It shines the most when you're here with me_

_I can tell you can't deny_

_You feel butterflies_

_It isn't just because you're beautiful,_

_It is that you don't think you're beautiful._

_But I know that you know that I do._

"Shikamaru where are we going?" she asked while staring at him hungrily.

"Secret." He said, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. But he sensed her gaze and looked at her once stopping at a stop light. He saw her eyes hazy and staring at him appreciatively.

Raising his eyebrows he asked, "What's wrong?"

She squeaked and quickly looked out the window a blush forming on her cheeks, "nothing."

He smirked and looked out on the road once more when the green light flashed.

"By the way, you look amazingly beautiful."

She looked at him with wide eyes surprised at the words that came from his mouth.

… Let the surprises begin.

_

* * *

_

This little box holds a shiny thing

_A shiny sing that means everything_

_I get down on my knee, and ask you to be,_

_My life, my love, my everything,_

_All the music_

_Ohh baby it's for you I sing_

_My life, my love, my everything,_

_I refuse to go on without the joy you bring_

_I look deep in your eyes,_

_And ask you to be mine_

He walked her to the glamorous restaurant near the ocean. She had her arm linked with his, with her eyes looking around awed by her romantic surroundings. Smiling to himself after seeing the look on her face, he also used his other hand to make sure that the box was in his pocket. _Good._

"Reservation for Nara." He said to the waitress.

She nodded at him with a gentle knowing smile on her face and she led the two of them to their table… with the breathtaking view of the ocean. He heard her gasp next to him and felt her let go of his arm and run gracefully to their table staring out at the amazing view before her.

"Shika… it's so …"

"Yeah." He said, knowing what she wanted to say without her even saying it.

He saw her turn around and face him with a smile on her face. She walked towards him and tiptoed to gently press her lips on his. Grabbing her waist gently, he pulled her to him passionately deepening the kiss. He made sure to keep his hands on her waist knowing she'd probably get mad at him for ruining her _hour long_ hair do. Instead he traced circles on her back. Feeling her slipping her arms behind his neck he groaned into the kiss.

Suddenly she pushed him away. He gave her a confused look kind of… hurt.

Laughing, she assured him "Shika we shouldn't. We're at the restaurant…" she kissed his cheek apologetically.

"yeah Yeah." He said while he unexpectedly pulled out her chair for her.

She looked at him confused but gratefully sat down on the chair. He then walked towards his and sat down.

"Shikamaru what's with the occasion?" she asked curiously.

He gave her a good impression of a hurt and surprised look. "What occasion? Is it wrong to take out my girlfriend to dinner?"

He knew he got her once he saw her touched face.

"No it isn't that. It's just… wow." She said smiling at him amazed.

The waitress came and instead of asking them for their orders she smiled her knowing smile again putting down the two meals in front of the two.

"Here are your meals. I hope you enjoy the night. Don't hesitate to ask me for anything."

"Wait, wha?"

Shikamaru gratefully said, "Thanks."

After she left she rounded on Shikamaru.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" she said.

Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome."

"SHIKA!"

"What you don't like the food?" he asked her, the hurt face appearing again.

She looked frustrated. "Shikamaru!"

"It's your favorite." He added simply.

Looking down at her plate, her eyes began to glisten.

"Oi. Don't cry…" he frantically added upon seeing her tears.

"I'm just… greatly touched that's all Shika." She said softly.

He smiled at her before looking out at the sunset seeing that it was slowly descending. He fingered the small box in his pocket before saying, "Let's eat."

"Yeah." She agreed.

-------

"That was sooo gooood." She said gratefully.

He saw her look towards the ocean. Grateful for the distraction he looked over to the waitress who was waiting for his signal. She smiled at him again and nodded then left. The familiar music that was created none other than himself (A/N: *cough* it was created by Gabe Bondoc. It doesn't belong to me Or Shikamaru.) He took a deep internal breath and stood up. _Another surprise…_

He walked over to her and held out his hand to her.

He saw her confused surprised face. _Yep, still surprised. _He smiled to himself.

"Shika..?"

He smirked at her and said those words that she thought… she'd never hear… from… Shikamaru Nara.

"Can I have this dance?"

She gazed at him blankly for a few moments and Shikamaru was glad he had patience. She finally got a hold of herself and hesitantly put her hand on his. She was still confused he knew.

He pulled her to the nearby empty space and pulled her to him, dancing to the music. She finally relaxed and leaned in to him swaying with him to the music.

"Shika, you dance?"

He chuckled in response but said nothing.

She seemed to take in the music and she gasped.

"Is this you SINGING?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Again he did not say anything and let her listen to the lyrics he had written from his heart. (A/N: ... Gabe Bondoc Lyrics)

_My once in a life time love _

_I Hope you know that you're the only I'm thinkin' of_

_Please stay to spend your life with me_

'_Cause I'll tell you right now_

_You're all that I want to see._

He sung with the lyrics to the song staring at her widened eyes. He surprised her even more by gently letting go of her hands and kneeling down (_Troublesome…) _and pulling out the box in his pocket. Opening it revealing a shiny diamond ring formed into a heart just for her he said, "I've loved you from the beginning and how cheesy and troublesome as this may sound it's as if we were meant to be." He cleared his throat and asked the inevitable question, "I Love you Yamanaka Ino … will you marry me and …

_Yeah yeaah… oohh..._

_It's for you I sing_

_My love, my life, my everything_

_I refuse to go on without the joy you bring_

_I look deep in your eyes_

_And ask you to be mine…_

… forever be mine?"

… _be mine._

------------------

As the sunset slowly vanishes and the moon glows in the dark velvet sky adorned with glittering stars, a young blond woman now the fiancé of Nara Shikamaru and will soon to be Nara Ino, attacked her now fiancé with a loving hug after saying yes to his romantic and unexpected proposal. Nara Shikamaru smiled to himself as he twirled his now fiancé around in circles as he finished his previous thought….

_(… but she's definitely worth it.)_

-----------

_A/N: How was that? XD Lyrics aren't exact really. Just got them off a site. Song goes to Gabe Bondoc! Seriously, go listen to him right now. After reviewing of course please? I wrote this instead of doing my project so now I'm more screwed than ever. Lol. Yeah. I'm dead tomorrow. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and __**please please**__ review. It cheers me up knowing someone took time to review. _

_Thank You!_

_Love you. _

_With love,_

_JaliceLove_

_P.S. Yes Shikamaru played that song on guitar. (: awesome right?_

_hm... should I do a sequel? Ahaha. just a random thought._

_review Please!_


End file.
